


Is it Weird

by Maru_Nanibana



Series: WEIRD [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Nanibana/pseuds/Maru_Nanibana
Summary: No.





	Is it Weird

**Makoto**

 

Is it weird if I stare at him in science?

 

Is it weird if I dream about him?

 

Is it weird if I like it when he wears my clothes?

 

**Haru**

Is it weird if I stare?

 

Is it weird if I dream about swimming with him? (NAKED)

 

Is it weird if I like wearing his clothes?

 

**Both**

 

No.


End file.
